


Kalian Nggak Bakal Percaya Ini! Demi Lulus Mata Kuliah, Mahasiswa ini Lakukan ...

by vanderwood



Series: kolej 101 [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy of Errors, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood
Summary: “Tolong maklumin aja, saya ini cuma mau lulus,” ungkap PJH (20), mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Sipil Universitas X, saat ditemui 12/2.





	Kalian Nggak Bakal Percaya Ini! Demi Lulus Mata Kuliah, Mahasiswa ini Lakukan ...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of **fiction** , has nothing to do with the real person in the real world. I own nothing but plot. No profit gained.
> 
> Ini adalah entri kedua untuk seri kolej 101, serial fanfiksi tentang peserta bd101 (+ beberapa cameo dari grup lain) dan jatuh bangun mereka di kehidupan perkuliahan. berisi 10% actual cerita dan 90% curhat. intinya sih rencananya bakal dibikin serial fanfiksi di mana universenya masih sama tapi hanya timelinenya yang beda, tergantung usia masing-masing karakter. universe building untuk au ini dilakukan bersama mbakyu [chimtozzi.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi)
> 
> untuk fic yang ini masih berada pada satu timeline yang sama dengan [this is (not) quite an exchange.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12071574) lebih nyambung kalau dibaca back to back, tapi kalau mau dibaca terpisah juga nggak apa-apa. anw, di TINQAE saya nulisnya pake istilah2 korea (kayak hyung sunbae gitu2) tapi di sini saya pakainya kakak. bukan gara2 mau sok lokal apa gimana tapi males nge-italic (beneran) 
> 
> happy reading!

Katanya, roda keberuntungan orang itu berputar. Kadang ada di atas, dan kadang ada di bawah. Kita bisa saja tahu-tahu menang lotre jutaan won, tapi setelah itu jatuh tertimpa tangga dan uang yang diperoleh dari lotre langsung habis untuk biaya rumah sakit. Singkatnya: segala hal ada masanya, baik untuk keberuntungan maupun kesialan.

Tapi kok roda keberuntungan Jihoon mandek terus ya.

Bukan di semua aspek, sih. Untuk beberapa hal dalam hidupnya, Jihoon termasuk beruntung terus, misalnya dalam soal popularitas karena jumlah gadis yang naksir dia tak surut-surut (dan inilah yang membuat lokernya penuh dengan coklat di tanggal 14 Februari). Hanya saja,  _ Jihoon voice _ , kenapa aku malah beruntung di sesuatu yang kurang penting. Untuk hal yang lebih penting, malah sial terus.

Urusan dosen, misalnya.

Teknik Sipil lebih kejam daripada ibu tiri. Untuk beberapa mata kuliah wajib, mahasiswa tak bisa milih dosen, mereka cuma bisa milih kelas. Urusan siapa yang yang mengajar nantinya, lihat saja sendiri nanti ketika perkuliahan dimulai. Kadang kau bisa dapat kucing dalam karung, tapi tak jarang juga kau malah dapat naga. Seperti Jihoon. Dua kali ambil Kalkulus I, dua kali pula dapat dosen ampas macam Profesor Lee ini.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, orangnya pintar. Sayangnya sangat sensian. Entah apa yang Jihoon lakukan sampai-sampai Profesor Lee seolah-olah menghalang-halangi Jihoon dalam langkahnya mencapai gelar sarjana. Memang sih, Jihoon pernah terlambat datang ke kelasnya satu (1) kali, lupa mengumpulkan tugas tiga (3) kali, dan tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke kemejanya saat bertubrukan di kantin satu (1) kali. Tapi rasanya tidak perlu juga Profesor Lee sampai sesensitif ini terhadap kehadiran Jihoon, betul tidak? Ujung-ujungnya, meskipun Jihoon sudah minta maaf (sumpah, sudah kok) Profesor Lee tetap saja pelit nilai, ogah menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon, dan kerapkali malas-malasan mengajar di kelas. Kelakuan dosennya ini membuat motivasi belajar Jihoon terjun bebas. Akhirnya? Nilai D- didapatkan Jihoon. _  Auto  _ ngulang.

Hipotesis pertama Hyungseob, mungkin Profesor Lee sensi karena Jihoon lebih imut darinya. Adalah sebuah kebenaran namun rasanya tidak pas untuk menjadi alasan munculnya segala situasi seperti ini. Maka Hyungseob kembali mengajukan hipotesis lain:  _ mungkin ini semua terjadi karena Jihoon memang bego Kalkulus _ . Kepalanya langsung benjol usai mengutarakan hipotesis tersebut.

(Jihoon memang tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi harap diingat kalau hitung-hitungan memang bukan keahlian Jihoon. Makanya nilai Matematika, Fisika, dan sebangsanya selalu dalam zona berbahaya. Kecuali untuk menghitung utang kedua sahabatnya, Jihoon lebih dari jago untuk urusan itu. Makanya, meskipun hipotesis ini ditolak, kebegoan Jihoon dalam soal Kalkulus bisa jadi merupakan salah satu faktor yang berkontribusi besar pada kegagalan Jihoon.)

Tebakan lain datang dari Woojin. Woojin menebak mungkin karena klub sepak bola favorit mereka berbeda. Ini benar. Jihoon lebih suka FC Seoul sementara Profesor Lee fans garis depan Suwon Samsung. Kemungkinan hipotesis Woojin benar lebih tinggi 101% daripada hipotesis Hyungseob yang pertama. Tapi, ada cacat logika sedikit dalam hipotesis Woojin. Woojin juga suporter FC Seoul, tapi kelas Profesor Lee dilewatinya dengan lancar-lancar saja. Memang nilainya saat itu termasuk ke dalam zona mepet, tapi tetap saja lulus. Saat Jihoon mempertanyakan soal itu, begini jawaban Woojin:

“Tergantung amal lah, sobat. Aku nggak pernah telat, lupa ngumpulin tugas cuma sekali, dan nggak pernah numpahin minuman ke bajunya!”

Kan bangsat.

Oke, jadi intinya, misi terpenting Jihoon semester ini adalah lulus kelas Kalkulus I apapun yang terjadi. Ia tak mau kembali mengulang dan menghadapi kemungkinan akan bertemu Profesor Lee lagi tahun depan — Jihoon bergidik membayangkan kemungkinan tersebut dan menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja,  _ amit-amit jabang bayi. _

Pokoknya Jihoon harus lulus Kalkulus I semester ini, harus!

Dan untuk memenuhi ambisinya yang mulia itu, Jihoon diam-diam menyusun strategi.

.

.

.

“Kamu dapat nilai tertinggi seangkatan di kuis perdana, kan? Ajarin aku, dong.”

Lai Kuanlin mendongak. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat begitu melihat sosok yang familiar — tapi tidak begitu dikenalnya secara personal — berdiri di depan kursinya, menatapnya memelas. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kuanlin untuk memproses bahwa pemuda di depannya ini adalah Park Jihoon. Dahinya seketika mengerut.

“... Iya, sih.” Kuanlin menjawab dalam keadaan masih bingung. Ia tidak terlalu mengenal Jihoon; hanya tahu nama dan muka. Hal lain yang ia tahu dari Jihoon adalah senior dua tahun di atasnya, produser radio kampus, dan mengulang Kalkulus I karena alasan yang tidak Kuanlin ketahui. Biasanya duduk di bangku depan dan pertanyaannya jarang dijawab oleh Profesor Lee.

Mereka belum pernah mengobrol sama sekali lalu tiba-tiba Jihoon sudah memintanya mengajari seperti ini? Sungguh situasi yang sangat asing bagi Kuanlin.

“Mau ajarin aku nggak?” tanya Jihoon memelas. Kuanlin mana tega menolak.

“Boleh sih …” jawab Kuanlin sambil mengangguk ragu, sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbersit dalam benaknya. “Tapi nggak gratis, lho?”

Sungguh, Kuanlin hanya iseng mengutarakan kalimat tersebut. Ia sudah siap dengan klarifikasi bahwa ia hanya bercanda, tapi Jihoon sudah memotongnya dengan jawaban yang terdengar sangat mantap.

“Mau aku bayar pakai apa?”

_ PAKAI APA, _  katanya. Kuanlin mati-matian berusaha menelan tawanya mendengar respon Jihoon. Jangan-jangan Jihoon menganggapnya serius? Ini Kuanlin yang keseringan bercanda tidak pada tempatnya atau Jihoon yang kurang peka? Sepertinya sih dua-duanya. Tapi akhirnya, Kuanlin batal untuk menjadikan ucapannya barusan sebagai canda belaka. Mumpung Jihoon menganggapnya serius, Kuanlin jelas tidak mau rugi. Dasar oportunis.

Kuanlin menyunggingkan senyum, lalu berkata dengan intonasi yang dimanis-maniskan. “Bayarin makan siang?”

Jihoon mendengus pelan. “Gampang. Aku bayarin makan siang di kantin kalau kamu memang mau ngajarin. Ini masalah hidup dan mati, lho. Kalau aku harus ngulang Kalkulus I lagi,  _ bye _ .”

“Iya, iya. Aku ngerti, kok.” Kuanlin mengangguk pelan. “Jadi aku harus ajarin Kakak apa saja?”

“Semua! Dari awal!” Jihoon menaruh — setengah membanting — buku teks Kalkulusnya ke atas meja Kuanlin. “Targetku dapat nilai C di mata kuliah ini, jadi kuharap kau mau membantuku—”

“Hmph,” dengus Kuanlin geli. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Jihoon serius. “Kak, serius targetnya cuma C? Kalau aku yang ajarin, Kakak bisa dapat A.”

Jihoon melongo. Pede benar?

.

.

.

Kepercayaan diri Kuanlin barusan sebetulnya memang ada dasarnya.

Bukan, Jihoon bukan meragukan kemampuan Kuanlin atau bagaimana. Kalau ia ragu, tentu saja ia tidak akan meminta Kuanlin untuk mengajarinya. Kuanlin ini peraih nilai tertinggi satu angkatan pada kuis perdana yang diadakan secara mendadak, bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Profesor Lee dengan mantap meskipun menghabiskan 50% waktu di kelas untuk tidur, dan dengar-dengar sudah ada dosen lain yang tertarik merekrut Kuanlin untuk proyek penelitiannya. Dari segi penguasaan materi, tentu Kuanlin tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Yang Jihoon pikirkan adalah: Kuanlin tidak tahu kapasitas diri Jihoon, tapi sudah punya kepercayaan diri setinggi langit untuk bisa membuat Jihoon mendapatkan nilai A. Kuanlin kan tidak tahu betapa mudahnya rumus-rumus, cacing-cacing, dan angka-angka itu terpental keluar dari kepala Jihoon. Kuanlin kan tidak tahu kalau Hyungseob, yang notabene salah satu sahabat terdekat Jihoon, saja frustrasi ketika mengajari Jihoon kalkulus. Lalu dari mana Kuanlin mendapatkan kepercayaan diri seperti itu?

Keraguan Jihoon akan kepercayaan diri Kuanlin langsung patah dalam tiga puluh menit sesi belajar bersama mereka yang pertama. Kuanlin sangat pandai mengajar. Penjelasannya mudah dimengerti dan ia selalu memastikan bahwa Jihoon bisa memahaminya. Tiga puluh menit diajar Kuanlin hampir sama rasanya dengan satu semester diajar Profesor Lee. Ada sedikit kendala bahasa karena bahasa Korea bukan bahasa ibu Kuanlin, tapi hal itu bisa ditangani melalui gestur dan aplikasi penerjemah. Sisanya berjalan dengan lancar. Jihoon merasa ada sesuatu dalam otaknya yang terbuka dan mengizinkan angka-angka, rumus-rumus, serta cacing-cacing itu masuk ke dalamnya. Kalau sudah begini, rasanya ia tidak akan keberatan hanya makan roti tiap siang agar bisa membayari Kuanlin makan siang dengan tiga porsi  _ jajangmyeon _ . Iya, kalian tidak salah baca. Tiga. Standar porsi makan siang Kuanlin memang seperti itu. Kalau kalian kaget, bayangkan saja seberapa kagetnya Jihoon yang harus membayar.

“Kak, aku cuma bisa sampai jam lima, ya. Sudah ada janji mau main basket.” Kuanlin buka suara setelah melihat jam tangannya. Jihoon sedang mengerjakan soal terakhir dari beberapa latihan soal yang diberikan Kuanlin padanya. Jam lima sepuluh menit lagi. Sudah nyaris dua jam keduanya mendekam di ruang diskusi perpustakaan untuk membahas dasar-dasar Kalkulus. Waktu berjalan cukup cepat tanpa terasa. Berbeda dengan ketika Jihoon mengikuti kelas Kalkulus bersama Profesor Lee Yang Tercinta — waktu berjalan jauh lebih lambat dibanding siput.

“Oh, oke, tidak masalah.” Jihoon mengangguk-angguk. “Kamu ikutan tim basket?”

“Nggak sih, cuma iseng-iseng saja untuk menghibur diri. Mau ikutan tim malas, takut jadi sibuk,” jelas Kuanlin jenaka. “Kapan-kapan mau ikutan, Kak? Bareng aku, Woong, Kak Haknyeon ….”

Jihoon menggeleng pelan. Basket bukan keahliannya, cuma suka nonton tapi tidak suka mainnya. Hyungseob bilang itu alasan badan Jihoon jadi cebol (setelah Hyungseob mengatakan hal itu ada satu sosok yang dilempar keluar dari jendela asrama mahasiswa). “ _ Pass _ , deh. Biasanya kalau jam lima aku suka ngumpul sama anak-anak radio.” Dusta, sedikit. Iya memang ngumpul sama anak radionya jam lima, tapi hari Jumat. Bukan hari Selasa seperti sekarang ini. “Oh ya, ini, aku sudah selesai. Coba periksa.”

Kuanlin menerima buku catatan yang diangsurkan Jihoon, kemudian memeriksanya dengan teliti. “Yap! Sudah betul, kok.”

“Serius sudah betul?”

“Betul, kok. Kakak cepat sekali mengerti, aku senang.”

Jihoon menggeleng kuat. “Bukan, kamu yang ngajarnya bagus. Kok bisa, sih?”

Kuanlin menyeringai. “Mungkin karena sudah biasa. Aku lumayan senang mengajar, sih. Soalnya bisa bikin lebih ingat.”

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk. Mirip Hyungseob, anak ini. Hyungseob juga suka mengajar. Apabila Woojin atau Jihoon kesulitan dalam beberapa mata kuliah, Hyungseob dengan senang hati mengajari mereka. Kecuali untuk mengajari Jihoon Kalkulus tentu saja. Kesabarannya bisa hilang duluan. Selain itu, Hyungseob juga suka mengajar anak-anak — sebelum waktu luangnya terenggut habis untuk klub Teater, Hyungseob selalu ikut program bakti sosial fakultas untuk mengajar anak-anak di panti asuhan. Hyungseob juga pernah berkata hal yang sama dengan Kuanlin — bahwa dengan mengajar ia bisa lebih menguasai materi yang ia ajarkan.

“Oke Kak, aku cabut, ya!” Begitu jam dinding menunjukkan pukul lima tepat, Kuanlin mengangkat ranselnya. “Nanti kalau mau belajar lagi, langsung janjian aja, ya!”

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kuanlin langsung melenggang meninggalkan Jihoon yang hanya mengangguk-angguk. Sambil menggumamkan melodi-melodi acak, Jihoon membereskan alat tulisnya sebelum ia teringat sesuatu.

“... Tunggu, tadi dia bilang janjian?”

“...”

“... Tapi aku belum punya kontak Katalknya?”

.

.

.

Secara singkat, perjalanan Jihoon untuk mendapatkan kontak Katalk Kuanlin terdiri dari berlari-lari, menabrak pintu perpustakaan dan tergelincir di depan pintu kamar mandi, tapi beruntunglah Jihoon bisa menemukan Kuanlin tidak jauh dari perpustakaan tempat mereka belajar bersama tadi. Juniornya itu terkikik geli, puas sekali, saat mereka bertukar ID. Jihoon benar-benar hilang muka dibuatnya.

“Sudah ya Kak. Ini aku simpan kontaknya jadi Kakak Lucu Jihoon.”

“Lucu apaan, memangnya aku badut! Hapus!”

“Kok nggak seneng sih dibilang lucu, padahal kan benar.” Kuanlin memonyongkan bibirnya. “Kalau dihapus, belajar barengnya juga udahan sampai di sini saja, ya.”

“Kok malah ngancem!” teriak Jihoon frustrasi, tidak peduli mereka sedang berada di sebuah koridor ramai. Benar-benar deh. Jihoon hanya mau lulus, tapi kenapa harus dipertemukan dengan junior yang pinter namun isengnya bukan main seperti ini?

“Ya udah, udahan nih~”

“... Terserah deh.” Jihoon akhirnya menyerah. Kuanlin tertawa puas.

_ Senang ya sudah berbuat jahat? _

Ternyata memang Kuanlin orangnya seiseng itu. Bukan hanya pada Jihoon, tapi pada orang lain juga. Bahkan pada senior yang paling seniorpun begitu kelakuannya. Suatu hari pernah ketika mereka sedang makan siang sebelum memulai sesi belajar bersama, Kuanlin melihat seorang kenalannya lewat dan berteriak, “Kak!!! Kak Sicheng masih ke kampus aja nih Kak??? Kapan lulus???” yang segera dihadiahi jitakan oleh yang bersangkutan. Belum lagi pada rekan seangkatan. Di hari lain Jihoon menyaksikan Kuanlin berkejar-kejaran (baca: dikejar-kejar) dengan temannya dari kelas sebelah — namanya Wiwiwung atau apa gitu — seperti siswa taman kanak-kanak. Dengar-dengar karena Kuanlin menyembunyikan kunci kamar rekannya itu.

Iseng betul. Benar-benar berbeda dengan penampilan sehari-harinya yang selalu rapi.  _ Prim and proper _  dengan kemeja licin yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana, rambut tersisir rapi, dan kacamata bertengger di atas batang hidung. Tampilan eksekutif kantor tapi kelakuan geng motor.

Hanya saja, di samping keisengannya yang harus Jihoon tolerir setidaknya sampai akhir semester, Kuanlin benar-benar serius mengajarinya. Kuanlin tak pernah lelah memastikan apakah Jihoon mengerti penjelasannya atau tidak, dan tampaknya (mudah-mudahan ini bukan hanya Jihoon yang geer) benar-benar ingin Jihoon mendapatkan nilai bagus. Minggu lalu baru ada kuis dadakan dan Jihoon dapat nilai jelek lagi — meskipun tak sejelek kemarin-kemarin sewaktu sebelum diajari Kuanlin. Reaksi Kuanlin saat mengetahui nilai Jihoon saat itu adalah mengernyitkan dahinya sampai-sampai muncul garis-garis di sana. Tampaknya bingung sekali.

“Yah, kok nilainya cuma segini sih, Kak?”

Anak ini lama-lama jadi lebih bawel daripada ibu Jihoon. “Segitu sudah mendingan, sih ….”

Kuanlin meneliti ulang soal-soal yang tercantum di dalam selembar kertas kuis milik Jihoon. “Hmm … tapi kalau dipikir-pikir memang agak sulit sih ini. Sepertinya aku kurang menjelaskan secara menyeluruh.”

“Hah? Penjelasanmu sudah bagus, kok. Mungkin akunya saja yang kurang latihan ….” Jihoon menggaruk kepalanya. “Bagaimana kalau kita bahas ini nanti pas belajar bareng?”

“Baru aja aku mau ngajak itu.  _ Jinx _ !”

Jihoon tertawa. “Oke, besok di tempat biasa?”

Kuanlin berpikir sejenak. “Besok aku ada janji juga ngerjain tugas sama teman di kelas sebelah. Kalau malamnya saja, gimana?”

“Oke,  _ deal _ .”

“Sambil ngopi, ya.”

“Iya.”

“Traktir tapi.”

“Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.”

Kuanlin menyeringai lebar sekali. Minta ditabok kadang-kadang, tapi untungnya Jihoon masih bisa ingat kalau ia harus lulus mata kuliah ini.

.

.

.

Nilai Jihoon membaik, sedikit. Tapi masih ada ujian tengah semester di depan mata dan biasanya ujian itu merupakan penentu nilai akhir nantinya. Entah tradisi atau bagaimana, tapi sebuah konsensus yang berlaku di kalangan mahasiswa Teknik Sipil — soal ujian tengah semester sulitnya setengah mati. Jauh lebih sulit dibanding ujian akhir. Belum lagi bobot nilainya yang cukup besar. Makanya mahasiswa biasanya belajar mati-matian untuk ujian ini, agar dapat nilai bagus. Dan juga agar saat ujian akhir nanti bisa leyeh-leyeh.

Alasan itulah yang membuat Jihoon menolak ajakan Woojin untuk nongkrong bareng hari ini. Meskipun agendanya mau main Overwatch bareng, Jihoon tetap menolak.  _ Tidak! Overwatch bisa menunggu _ . Bilangnya sih begitu, tapi Hyungseob menyadari kalau badannya gemetaran saat menolak dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Woojin dan Hyungseob mau tertawa tapi tak tega.

Jihoon sudah mengagendakan hari ini untuk belajar bersama Kuanlin. Hanya saja, karena kesibukan yang bersangkutan, acara belajarnya jadi dimulai malam hari. Jihoon tidak keberatan. Mau malam, mau subuh, mau tengah hari bolong, asalkan nilai ujian tengah semesternya selamat Jihoon tidak peduli. Kuanlin, yang melihat semangat (baca: keputusasaan) Jihoon, akhirnya menawarkan sebuah ide bagus:

“Ya sudah, belajarnya sambil nginep di kamarku gimana Kak?”

“Boleh deh, boleh!” Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Jihoon mengiyakan.

Dari tawaran ini, Jihoon akhirnya tahu kalau Kuanlin tinggal di asrama mahasiswa, sama seperti Hyungseob hanya saja beda blok. Kamarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar Hyungseob. Perbedaannya hanya pada tata letak furnitur kamar, hiasan dekoratif dan tentu saja isi kamarnya — Kuanlin belum punya buku tebal menumpuk di ujung kamar layaknya mahasiswa tingkat tiga seperti Hyungseob. Kalau kamar Hyungseob dihiasi poster  _ girlgroup  _ dan penuh boneka, kamar Kuanlin diisi berbagai macam bola dan poster-poster kartun. Kalau kamar Hyungseob dipenuhi oleh wangi lilin aromaterapi, kamar Kuanlin dipenuhi oleh aroma melati dari obat nyamuk semprot.

Kuanlin meraih sebuah meja lipat dari kolong kasur dan memasangnya di atas karpet. “Belajarnya di sini nggak apa-apa kan, Kak? Aku mau kerjain tugas Gambar Teknik di meja belajar.” tanyanya.

“ _ No worries _ , oke kok, oke.” Jihoon menggelengkan kepala mantap. Ditumpuknya buku-buku dan alat tulis di atas meja lipat tersebut. Ada beberapa paket soal latihan yang sudah diunduh Kuanlin dari internet sebelumnya dan soal-soal tersebut digunakan untuk Jihoon berlatih. Halaman pertama, Jihoon masih semangat mengerjakan. Ia menyenandungkan lagu-lagu  _ girlgroup _  kesukaannya sambil menggoreskan pensil, melawan lantunan lagu  _ hip hop  _ yang disetel Kuanlin keras-keras lewat  _ speaker _ . Halaman ketiga, Jihoon mulai jenuh. Gerakan pensilnya tidak semulus ketika mengerjakan soal di halaman pertama dan kedua. Halaman kelima ….

“Kok nggak abis-abis sih, soalnya!” gerutu Jihoon sambil menggaruk kepalanya kencang. Matanya sudah terasa pedas, ia mulai memasuki waktu-waktu di mana otaknya menghitung tiga kali dua jadi lima.

“Sambil makan, Kak. Sambil makan. Biar ada cadangan energinya.” Kuanlin masih fokus pada layar komputernya. Barusan perjanjiannya, ia baru akan memeriksa pekerjaan Jihoon dan memberikan penjelasan tambahan (apabila diperlukan) kalau Jihoon sudah menyelesaikan sampai halaman kelima. Selama mengerjakan soal, Jihoon tidak diperbolehkan mengganggu Kuanlin — karena bagaimanapun juga anak itu juga ada tugasnya sendiri. Tidak ada pula opsi  _ ask the audience _  atau  _ phone a friend. _  Meskipun opsi  _ phone a friend  _ agaknya tidak akan berguna. Dua kroconya itu sedang main Overwatch sekarang. Kalau sudah begitu, moto hidup mereka langsung jadi  _ Overwatch first, everything second. _

Jihoon mendengus. Diambilnya sebungkus permen dari tasnya untuk menambah energi dan konsentrasi. Sayangnya hanya mempan untuk sebentar. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, mata Jihoon langsung terasa pedas lagi.

Seandainya saja ketahanan Jihoon dalam bermain  _ game _  sama dengan ketahanannya ketika mengerjakan soal-soal Kalkulus, mungkin hidupnya akan sedikit lebih mudah.

Kuanlin tampaknya menyadari gelagat Jihoon yang sudah mulai kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi di belakangnya. Ia mengecilkan volume lagu, tapi tampaknya Jihoon masih terganggu. Kuanlin melirik lagi. Kakak tingkatnya itu kini sedang berusaha menghitung sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibir, sesekali mencubit pipi sendiri untuk mengembalikan fokus. Melihat kegiatan Jihoon barusan Kuanlin hanya bisa menahan tawa.

Akhirnya, ia mematikan lagu. Setelah menyimpan pekerjaannya di laptop, Kuanlin menghampiri Jihoon.

“Mana yang susah, Kak?”

Jihoon mendongak. “Kesepakatannya kan kalau aku sudah selesai sampai halaman lima baru dibahas?”

Kuanlin tertawa kecil. “Santai, Kak. Masih sama aku ini. Jadi mana yang susah?”

.

.

.

Matahari sudah cukup tinggi ketika akhirnya Jihoon selesai dengan soal-soal latihannya. Padahal, seandainya tadi Kuanlin tidak iseng untuk memberikan paket soal tambahan, subuh tadi Jihoon sudah bisa tidur. Sayangnya Kuanlin tidak mengizinkan hal itu terjadi.

Sekarang “guru”nya itu malah sedang tertidur lelap di depan Jihoon, kepala bertumpu pada lengan yang diletakkan di atas meja lipat. Kacamatanya miring. Entah bagaimana nasib tugas Gambar Tekniknya karena Kuanlin belum lagi menyentuh laptop sejak meninggalkannya demi membantu Jihoon saat itu. Perlahan, Jihoon berjalan berjingkat mendekati laptop Kuanlin, berniat untuk mengecek pekerjaan Kuanlin di sana. Digesernya  _ mouse _  laptop itu pelan. Seketika mulut Jihoon terasa pahit ketika layar menyala dan menampilkan pekerjaan Kuanlin di sana.

“Cih, bagus amat ….” gerutunya pelan. “Gambarku nggak pernah bisa sebagus ini.”

Menahan keinginannya untuk iseng mengutak-atik pekerjaan Kuanlin — lagipula kalau Jihoon berani melakukannya, bisa-bisa ia kena karma — Jihoon kembali berjingkat, kali ini menghampiri Kuanlin. Ditepuknya perlahan bahu lebar pemuda itu.

“Hei, kacamatanya lepas dulu,” gumam Jihoon pelan. Kuanlin menggeliat pelan, kemudian kembali diam tidak merespon. Jihoon menghela napas. “Nanti rusak.”

“Hnggg.”

“Ih, ya sudah.” Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jihoon menarik kacamata Kuanlin dan menaruhnya di meja belajar. Kuanlin menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi pada lipatan lengannya. Agak ragu juga rasanya mau menyuruh Kuanlin bangun. Di satu sisi, Jihoon paham seberapa lelah Kuanlin sekarang, namun seandainya ia tidak dibangunkan bisa jadi Kuanlin melewatkan sesuatu yang penting. Tenggat waktu pengumpulan tugas Gambar Teknik misalnya?

“Hei, kamu nggak mau bangun? Sudah pagi.” Jihoon kembali mengguncang tubuh Kuanlin. Kali ini lebih keras. Guncangan tersebut berhasil membuat Kuanlin membuka matanya, hanya sebentar karena ia segera memejamkan mata lagi setelahnya.

“... Ngantuk.” Kuanlin menjawab dengan pelafalan yang tak jelas. “Nanti saja.”

“Nggak ada kelas?”

“Sore,” jawabnya lagi. Baguslah kalau begitu, setidaknya Jihoon tidak akan merasa bersalah kalau dirinya ternyata membuat Kuanlin melewatkan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi, Kuanlin tidak bisa dibiarkan tidur dalam posisi seperti ini. Badannya bisa sakit-sakit dan kesemutan nanti.

“Pindah ke tempat tidur, sana,” ujar Jihoon. “Kalau tidur begini nanti sakit.”

“...”

“Oi, Lai Kuanlin.”

Dipanggil seperti itu membuat Kuanlin mendongak, bibirnya manyun dan matanya setengah terpejam. “HNGGGGG.” Begitu ia menggumam. Jihoon tidak tahu mau bereaksi apa. Seperti berhadapan dengan anak kecil saja.

“Nggak, nggak ada minta gendong.” Jihoon menggeleng tegas. Kuanlin terkikik. Bisa-bisanya tertawa.

“Geer. Cuma minta tarik tanganku biar bisa berdiri.”

Jihoon memutar mata. Dengan keadaan sangat kurang tidur diminta menarik tangan seorang pemuda setinggi lemari es dua pintu bukan hal yang Jihoon inginkan di pagi harinya.  _ Padahal kan ngesot ke kasur juga bisa! _  Tapi toh akhirnya hal itu ia lakukan juga, dengan pertimbangan Kuanlin bisa makin merajuk kalau dibiarkan. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jihoon menarik tangan Kuanlin sampai akhirnya ia mau berdiri. Langkah Kuanlin sempoyongan ketika bergerak menuju kasur, dan begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal ia langsung kembali tidur.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepala. Kelakuan, Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, menggemaskan juga.

Nah, untuk sekarang, Jihoon juga butuh tidur. Beruntungnya hari ini Jihoon tidak ada kelas, hari tenang sebelum badai datang dalam wujud ujian tengah semester Kalkulus esok pagi. Jihoon berpikir untuk menumpang tidur di kamar Hyungseob, semalam ia sempat mengabari kalau ia tidak menginap di apartemen Woojin dan pulang ke asrama (tumben sekali, padahal biasanya mereka main Overwatch sampai lupa segalanya termasuk tidur). Jadi Hyungseob pasti ada di kamarnya. Sambil menguap, Jihoon membereskan barang-barangnya.

Tunggu, ia masih harus memberi kabar pada Kuanlin kalau ia mau tidur di kamar Hyungseob.

Tak tega membangunkan, akhirnya Jihoon memutuskan untuk memberi kabar Kuanlin melalui pesan singkat dari Katalk saja. Tidak mungkin tidak dibaca. Kuanlin itu selalu lekat dengan ponselnya. Jihoon mengambil ponsel dari saku, kemudian dahinya mengernyit melihat deretan notifikasi yang berderet di layarnya. Paling banyak dari salah satu grup di Katalk. Grup kelas Struktur Baja.

Waduh.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Jihoon segera membuka grup tersebut. Ia langsung disambut dengan berbagai stiker dan emoticon menangis yang memenuhi layar. Dengan tak sabaran, Jihoon menggulirkan layar, dan menemukan sebuah pengumuman biadab.

>  
> 
> **Joo Haknyeon**
> 
> _ Halo, teman-teman. Dengan sangat menyesal aku mengabarkan kalau Profesor Choi bilang tenggat waktu  _ paper _  kita dimajukan. Dikumpulkan HARI INI jam satu siang, ya. _

 

_ “WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.” _

Sambil menjerit tertahan, Jihoon mencangklong tas dan berlari menuju kamar Hyungseob, meninggalkan Kuanlin yang masih lelap tidur.

.

.

.

“Kamu kelihatan buruk.”

“He?” Jihoon mengernyitkan alis. Hyungseob pasti melihat bagaimana mata Jihoon masih berair dan otaknya masih belum cukup segar untuk mengerjakan tugas yang tenggat waktunya jam satu siang ini. “Kelihatan banget ya?”

“Banget.” Hyungseob mengangguk. “Semalam digempur habis-habisan, ya?”

“Iya, digempur sampai nggak tidur!” gerutu Jihoon sewot sambil menahan hasrat ingin melempar objek berat ke arah Hyungseob. Kalau kondisinya sedang seburuk ini, Jihoon kehilangan minat melawan keisengan Hyungseob, jadi ladeni saja sekalian. Hyungseob terkikik pelan.

“Tapi semalam bener-bener belajar, kan? Nggak belajar yang lain-lain?”

Jihoon sudah nyaris berteriak lantang sampai-sampai seisi aula asrama — tempat mereka ngebut mengerjakan tugas — bisa dengar, tapi Woojin yang baru saja datang sepuluh menit lalu keburu menyela. “Kalian ngomongin apa sih?”

“Lho, semalam kan Jihoon nginep di kamar junior kita yang pintar Kalkulus itu lho. Kamu lupa?” jawab Hyungseob, diakhiri dengan pertanyaan balik kepada Woojin. Kemarin Jihoon sudah bilang kalau akan menginap di tempat Kuanlin, tapi mengingat daya ingat Woojin, ia pasti sudah lupa. “Aku penasaran saja apakah mereka ada belajar yang lain apa nggak —”

Telinga Jihoon sudah memerah sekarang. Beruntungnya ia mendadak teringat sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan Hyungseob — pemandangan yang ia lihat ketika menghampiri Hyungseob di kamarnya pagi tadi. Pemandangan yang sangat membingungkan dirinya karena jarang-jarang Hyungseob mengundang orang selain Woojin dan Jihoon untuk menginap di kamarnya.

“Terus kamu sendiri, gimana?” tanya Jihoon dengan intonasi puas. “Semalam ada junior yang menginap di kamarmu juga, kan? Itu gimana, tuh?”

Hyungseob menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian menangkis. “Aku sudah bilang kan, Euiwoong kehilangan kunci kamar —”

“Tunggu tunggu, jadi ini bagaimana sih ceritanya?” Woojin mendadak sewot. Tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan teman-temannya dan hal tersebut tentu sangat tidak mengenakkan. “Jadi — semalam ketika aku sedang main Overwatch SENDIRIAN, kalian … kalian main-main sama brondong?”

Benar-benar deh. Jihoon terkadang menyesal sekali mengapa ia harus berakhir di lingkaran pertemanan seperti ini.

“Jadi begitu, kalian ini lebih mementingkan brondong-brondong daripada persahabatan kalian sama aku?”

“IYA! TERUS KENAPA! SIRIK, HA? CARI BRONDONG BUATMU SENDIRI AJA GIMANA?” Jihoon berteriak lantang, membuat beberapa orang yang berada di dekat mereka membeku. Hyungseob terperangah. Woojin melongo. Tidak menyangka kalau respon Jihoon akan jadi seperti ini. Woojin lupa kalau Jihoon yang sedang ia hadapi hari ini adalah Jihoon yang sedang lapar dan kurang tidur. Jadinya sedikit lebih galak.

Jihoon menarik napas. Puas melihat Woojin dan Hyungseob akhirnya tutup mulut, ia berniat untuk kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sebelum matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar di dekat pintu masuk aula.

Kuanlin ada di sana, tanpa kacamata, masih dengan baju yang dipakainya saat tidur tadi dengan rambut acak-acakan.

Pintu masuk aula hanya berjarak sekitar tiga meter dari tempat Jihoon dan kawan-kawan mengerjakan tugas, jadi pastilah Kuanlin mendengar teriakan Jihoon barusan.

Rasanya Jihoon ingin ganti muka saja.

.

.

.

“Gimana tadi ujiannya, Kak? Bisa?”

Mampus. Jantung Jihoon serasa melorot ke dengkul ketika wajah pertama yang dilihatnya ketika keluar dari kelas adalah wajah Kuanlin. Padahal Kuanlin sudah keluar kelas dari tadi karena sudah menyelesaikan ujiannya lebih awal. Mau-maunya menunggu Jihoon selesai dan keluar dari kelas. Ayolah, Jihoon masih malu nih soal insiden kemarin. Pagi tadi pun Jihoon sengaja datang telat agar tidak bertemu muka dengan Kuanlin. Meskipun Kuanlin tampaknya tidak menyadari kalau yang berteriak-teriak lantang soal brondong kemarin adalah Jihoon, tetap saja rasanya malu sendiri. Kuanlin pasti dengar, soalnya ketika Jihoon tak sengaja beradu pandang dengan Kuanlin, juniornya itu tengah menyeringai.  

Duh, memalukan.

“... Bisa. Lumayan.” Jihoon mengangguk-angguk cepat. Kecanggungan mulai menyeruak. Kedua kakinya sudah gatal ingin cepat-cepat lari menjauhi Kuanlin. Tapi Kuanlin tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

“Ada yang susah, nggak? Mau aku bantu bahas?”

Tawaran yang sangat menggoda, jujur saja. Tadi saat mengerjakan ujian, Jihoon sempat kesulitan di beberapa soal. Dua soal ia pasrahkan tak terisi. Sekarang pertanyaannya, apakah Jihoon lebih memilih tenggelam dalam rasa malunya dan menolak tawaran Kuanlin, atau bermuka tebal saja demi nilai Kalkulusnya?

Tentu saja Jihoon tidak sebodoh itu untuk memilih opsi pertama.

“Bo-boleh deh.” Jihoon mengangguk cepat. “Boleh.”

“Kenapa sih, Kak? Nggak kayak biasanya, deh.”

Kuanlin ternyata cukup peka. Jihoon sampai harus memutar otak untuk memberikan penjelasan. Ujung-ujungnya, ia harus menghadapi rasa malunya sendiri juga.

“Kak?” Kuanlin kembali mendesak. Dahinya mengernyit, heran. “Ada apa? Ada yang salah?”

Jihoon menggaruk kepalanya.

“Ngg, yang kemarin.”

“Kemarin kenapa?” Kuanlin bertanya bingung. “Oh iya, yang kemarin. Tadinya memang aku mau marah karena kamarku nggak dikunci waktu Kakak pergi, tapi ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku nggak jadi marah.”

“Bukan — maksudku, aku minta maaf juga soal itu, tapi ada yang lain … juga,” gumam Jihoon ragu. “Kemarin itu lho, waktu kamu ke aula —”

“Ke aula?” Kuanlin berusaha mengingat-ingat. “Iya, kemarin aku ke aula asrama, tapi cuma sebentar. Mau ke kamar mandi umumnya soalnya air di kamar mandiku tiba-tiba mati. Kok Kakak tahu aku ke aula?”

_Krik._  Jihoon terdiam. Lho, jadi Kuanlin nggak sadar sama sekali kalau kemarin itu ada Jihoon di aula? Jihoon yang kemarin teriak-teriak dan jadi tontonan entah berapa banyak pasang mata?

“Aku … aku kan ada di aula juga?”

“Wah, aku nggak lihat, tuh.”

NGGAK LIHAT?

“Mataku minusnya besar, Kak,” jelas Kuanlin sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. “Kemarin kan aku ke aula nggak pakai kacamata. Setengah sadar pula. Aku nggak bisa kenali wajah orang, buram.”

Mulut Jihoon membulat. Telinganya memerah.

“Ta-tapi waktu itu kamu lihat aku?” tanya Jihoon bingung. “Aku melihat kamu, terus kayaknya kamu juga sadar kalau aku melihat—”

“Oh, kalau itu sih … aku biasanya suka sadar kalau ada yang melihat ke arahku. Kalau sudah begitu, aku lihat balik dan aku senyum saja. Soalnya aku suka dibilang sombong — padahal nggak sombong sama sekali kok, penglihatanku cuma buram saja.”

SENYUM?? YANG SEPERTI ITU DIBILANG SENYUM??? SERINGAI SEPERTI ITU?? Jihoon menghela napas frustrasi sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan menempelkan wajahnya pada dinding. Sepertinya jadi dinding asyik juga. Tidak bisa mati malu, tidak juga perlu memikirkan nilai-nilai Kalkulus.

“... Lho kenapa, Kak?”

“... Nggak, nggak kenapa-napa … menyesali keputusan hidup aja …” jawab Jihoon parau. Kuanlin jelas kebingungan, tapi ia tidak mengajukan pertanyaan lebih lanjut mengenai situasi ini. Ia malah mengajukan pertanyaan (dan permintaan) lain.

“Kak, jadi nggak bahas soalnya? Sekalian makan, yuk? Laper.”

_ HHHHHHHHHHHHHH. _

.

.

.

 

Keajaiban datang ketika hari di mana nilai ujian tengah semester sudah resmi dipublikasikan.

Nilai Jihoon tidak sesempurna itu, tapi jelas jauh lebih baik dibandingkan yang dulu-dulu. Beberapa soal yang dikhawatirkan Jihoon ternyata tetap diberikan poin juga. Mungkin nilai belas kasihan. Mungkin hati Profesor Lee sudah mulai terbuka untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Jihoon adalah mahasiswa yang lebih imut darinya, eh maksudnya, bahwa Jihoon adalah mahasiswa yang mau belajar dan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik setiap harinya. Jihoon kemudian teringat bahwa Kuanlin juga terkadang mengobrol dengan Profesor Lee untuk membicarakan prospek proyek penelitian — bisa jadi Kuanlin menceritakan soal dirinya pada Profesor Lee.

Kalau memang itu yang terjadi, Jihoon akan menangis terharu saat ini juga.

Yang jelas, selamatnya nilai Jihoon kali ini tidak lepas dari kontribusi Kuanlin. Meskipun juniornya itu iseng bukan main, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia benar-benar berjasa. Makanya untuk hari ini, Jihoon memutuskan untuk mentraktir Kuanlin macam-macam. Mau ia pesan three course meal lengkap pun silakan. Pada akhirnya sih Kuanlin hanya ingin beli burger dan minuman bersoda — mungkin curiga karena biasanya Jihoon ogah membelikan makanan yang mahal-mahal.

“Lagi ulang tahun ya, Kak? Tumben menyuruhku pesan makanan yang banyak,” tanya Kuanlin. “Aku nggak akan diracun kan?”

“Kalau kamu mati keracunan, aku nggak bakal bisa lulus, jadi tenanglah.” Jihoon menyambar gelas  _ americano _ -nya kemudian menyeruputnya cepat. Kuanlin terkekeh pelan. “Tapi serius, Lin. Aku hutang budi sama kamu.”

“Jangan bilang begitu dulu. Nilai akhir kan belum keluar.” Kuanlin mengambil sepotong kentang goreng milik Jihoon. “Kalau ternyata nggak lulus lagi, gimana?”

“Jangan, amit-amit!”

Lagi-lagi Kuanlin tertawa. “Ih, Kakak lucu banget, sih!”

Jihoon hanya memutar matanya. Awalnya memang ia tidak nyaman dibilang lucu sama Kuanlin. Memangnya aku apa, badut? Tapi lama-lama akhirnya kebal juga.

“Lagipula ya, Kak.” Kuanlin tiba-tiba meraih ponsel di saku kemejanya, kemudian sibuk sendiri menggulirkan layar. “Aku juga banyak hutang budi lho sebenarnya. Coba lihat, deh.”

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi ketika Kuanlin mengangsurkan ponselnya. Layar ponsel itu menampilkan sebuah aplikasi pencatatan keuangan. Banyak yang tidak Jihoon mengerti karena tertulis dalam bahasa Mandarin, tapi ada juga beberapa yang ditulis dalam bahasa Korea. Jihoon menggulirkan layar dan matanya membulat

 

_ 12/11 _

_ (-) 10.000 buku _

_ (-) 5.000 fotokopi _

_ (-) 2.500 kue _

_ (+) 15.000 budget makan siang diselamatkan kak jihoon _

 

_ 16/11 _

_ (-) 50.000 jaket _

_ (+) 15.000 budget makan siang diselamatkan kak jihoon _

 

_ 20/11 _

_ (-) 10.000 scarf _

_ (+) 15.000 budget makan siang diselamatkan kak jihoon _

_ (-) 5.000 dipinjam woong _

 

“Ayahku ketat sekali soal urusan keuangan, makanya aku harus selalu buat catatan seperti itu,” cerita Kuanlin. “Uang dari ayahku bukannya kurang, sih, tapi aku juga punya hobi lain, jadi aku harus merencanakan dengan matang-matang bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melakukan hobiku tanpa harus minta uang tambahan.”

Jihoon menatap Kuanlin curiga. “Memang hobi apa?” Tentu saja ia harus curiga. Kalau selama ini Jihoon tak sengaja membantu Kuanlin melakukan hal-hal aneh karena sering “menyelamatkan”  _ budget  _ makan siangnya, Jihoon tidak terima.

Diinterogasi Jihoon seperti ini membuat Kuanlin menggaruk kepalanya sambil menyeringai polos.

“... Beli baju dan sepatu.”

“He?” Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya tak percaya. “Perasaan baju dan sepatumu begini-begini terus, ah!”

“Itu karena Kakak nggak pernah melihat aku kalau lagi libur atau main basket!” gerutu Kuanlin sewot. “Kalau untuk kuliah sih pakai baju formal begini terus. Baju untuk berolahraga kan macam-macam, Kak. Terus akhir-akhir ini merek kesukaanku meluncurkan desain jaket baru yang bagus-bagus … aku masih harus menabung banyak biar bisa beli ….”

Sementara Kuanlin berceloteh mengenai merek-merek baju kesukaannya, Jihoon mengamati dengan serius. Belum pernah Jihoon melihat Kuanlin seantusias ini sebelumnya. Kalau tidak begini, Jihoon mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu kalau Kuanlin ini hanya pemuda yang sama seperti kebanyakan pemuda lainnya — memiliki hobi dan antusiasme yang besar terhadap hobi tersebut. Sama saja dengan Jihoon, Woojin, dan Hyungseob yang kelewat doyan Overwatch. Kuanlin juga begitu. Kalau Jihoon merelakan waktunya untuk hobi, Kuanlin rela untuk menghemat demi baju-baju baru. Sama saja.

Namanya juga anak muda.

“... Kalau merek sebelah, biasanya bahan kausnya terlalu tebal, aku kurang suka — eh, maaf Kak, aku tampaknya kebanyakan ngomong ya?”

Jihoon menggeleng. “Nggak, kok. Teruskan saja.” Nggak apa-apa, teruskan saja, kamu lucu kalau lagi antusias begini.

Kuanlin tidak lantas percaya dengan kalimat Jihoon barusan. “Beneran?”

“Aku juga suka beli baju, kok.” Jihoon meletakkan gelas  _americano_ -nya yang nyaris kosong di atas meja, kemudian menatap Kuanlin. “Nanti kalau kamu ada waktu, kita jalan-jalan cari baju. Aku tahu di mana bisa beli baju dengan merek favoritmu itu yang murah tapi asli.”

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Jihoon barusan, mata Kuanlin langsung berbinar. “Serius, Kak?”

“Iyaa, serius kok. Tapi kalau aku lulus Kalkulus, ya.”

“Wah, asyiiiik!”

Jihoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Kuanlin.  _ Suka bilang orang lucu, padahal sendirinya juga lucu. _

.

.

.

**addendum**

 

15/2

**edcurry**  kak, besok pas registrasi kelas ambil kelas A ya

**edcurry**  buat mata kuliah kalkulus 2

**coolman300**  hah

**coolman300** harus kelas A?

**edcurry**  katanya mau sekelas? :(

**coolman300**  OH IYA HAHAHAHAH

 

16/2

**coolman300** AKU TELAT BANGUN??

**coolman300**  AKU LANGSUNG CEK KELAS

**coolman300** TERUS KELAS A UDAH PENUH

**coolman300** GIMANA DONG???

**coolman300** NGGAK SEKELAS DONG KITA????

**edcurry**  yah si kakak

**Author's Note:**

> suatu hari  
> mb chim: hei  
> mb chim: kayaknya seru nih bikin fic yang judulnya ala-ala clickbait  
> mb van: ok!! challenge accepted
> 
> maka jadilah fic ini. (padahal mb chim duluan yang nyeplos ide judul itu tapi dia malah belom bikin doakan saja suatu hari mb chim bisa membuat quality fic dengan judul ala clickbait seperti ini)
> 
> draf ini tuh udah lama banget dibuatnya. sekitar sejak nov apa desember kali ya. makanya agak kzl karena ini gak selesai-selesai, kedistrak nulis yang lain-lain pula. apa karena saya udah kurang hype sama pairing ini ya? hng tolong suburkan lagi hype saya sama pairing ini dong huhuhu


End file.
